


The Language of Love

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While on the set to film the movieCaveman, Ringo meets a woman who immediately captures his heart. He never expected that a movie filled with so many fake words would lead to feelings that are so real.
Relationships: Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you already know the story of Ringo and Barbara you can skip this opening note, but if you don't, here's the quick version, lol: They both starred in a (very bad) 1981 movie called _Caveman_ , and fell in love very very quickly. The movie was supposed to be a comedy where all the characters spoke in "caveman language," but audiences didn't really like it very much.

When Ringo first heard the plot for the movie _Caveman_ —if it could even be called a ‘plot’—he thought it was a riot. A bunch of fully grown adults dressed up in ratty old fur and spouting off nonsense words for an hour and a half—it was just stupid enough to be hysterical.

Then he got his copy of the ‘script,’ and it got even better. Ringo tried to memorize it—he really did—but it was nearly impossible. Even for a film that was meant to be comedic, the idea of people using random syllables to convey meaningful communication seemed far-fetched. Still, he worked at it, and by the time filming was scheduled to start, he had at least managed to learn _some_ of it.

He arrived on set and went through a whirlwind of preparations to get his costume and makeup looking perfect, and he headed out to the cameras to meet his costars.

Then he caught sight of a woman who seemed extraordinarily out of place. Even in her ragged costume with her messy hair, she looked stunning—Ringo could hardly tell that she was supposed to be a cavewoman. As she talked to one of the crew members, she burst into laughter, and her smile was positively radiant. Ringo couldn’t look away.

A minute later, she introduced herself to him as Barbara, and Ringo felt the script slipping from his mind and being replaced by her name. _Barbara_. That sound of that single word was already so much more important to him than the sounds of all those made-up words for the movie.

Their conversation was cut short, however, when filming began. Ringo refocused his attention on his crazy lines, listing off all those meaningless words and going through the motions. Nothing deep about it, nice and easy.

But as the hours went on, something began to change. Every time Barbara’s character spoke in her angelic, smooth voice, Ringo was captivated. He knew that the words she was saying weren’t real words, but she spoke them with such heart and passion that he felt like he understood her. And after each of his lines, when she’d smile back at him with such genuine warmth, he couldn’t help but feel like she felt the same way.

As the chemistry between their characters grew, so did the chemistry between the actors. Each time they were instructed to brush their arms together or embrace each other, it felt natural. Ringo could hardly believe that it was really happening. They had barely even had a real conversation—how was she already giving him that fluttering feeling in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years?

But then, between takes, Barbara still reached over and placed her hand on Ringo’s arm before tilting her head to the side and giggling. Something clicked in Ringo’s mind, and he instinctively leaned toward her, resting against her side. She sighed into the contact, and everything made sense. Even if they weren’t using words, every touch, every look, and every smile they exchanged said just as much as any words could. Right from the start, they were on the same page, and it felt so comfortable—so right.

Maybe it wasn’t so unbelievable for their characters in this silly movie to form such a strong connection—if Ringo could start to fall in love while hardly speaking a single word, then why couldn’t two fictional cavepeople be as lucky as he was?

**Author's Note:**

> Starrison will always have my heart, but Barbara deserves more appreciation. There are way too few Barbara fics out there. Her and Ringo's relationship is so adorable, and they're so deeply in love, and I wish there was more content in the fandom for them. So here's a new fic, woot woot :P 
> 
> ~~Also I know that Ringo's character ends up rejecting Barbara's character at the end of the movie for some other girl, but I'm just gonna ignore that, lol~~


End file.
